


Consummate

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Dirty Talk, Ferdinand von Hole, Grinding, Groping, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Angst, Lost Item, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pre-Timeskip, Wall Sex, byleth has seen too much, ferdinand wants to be a good husband, heavy kissing, hubert is a piece of shit but then he isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hubert von Vestra always had a plan, and he always knew how to stick through with it. But when his plans involved Ferdinand, he couldn't help but follow an impulse instead.It turns out, that wasn't always a bad idea.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	Consummate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamShamrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SamShamrocks).



> Thank you so much to Nomad for betaing this fic!! For once I'm not using the no beta we die like Glenn tag LOL  
> Anyway, as everything that I post, I wrote this in an impulse. It's supposed to be an alternative ending to my Ferdibert Week Day 6 work. LIKE VERY ALTERNATIVE. It's a bit of a mess, but I hope you like it all the same <3

Try as he might, Ferdinand could not forget about the news he received recently. He was suddenly called back Adrestia by his father at the beginning of the month, meaning he had to ask permission to leave, and though he got it, he still felt bad about leaving in such short notice. 

Reaching his estate in Aegir territory somehow felt longer than it was. He couldn't explain it, but everything about this felt odd as if once he stepped into the estate, his life would change forever. It didn't make sense why he felt this way; he had no reason to believe this was anything of the sort. 

But do you know how your gut feeling is usually right above logic and reason? Ferdinand learned this the hard way. 

"You are to be married as soon as you are done in Garreg Mach." 

His father's words hit him like ice-cold water. Ferdinand always knew that as a noble the thought of marrying for love was merely a fantasy kept for the romance novels he still indulged in, but living 18 springs without having his life already handed to another in an agreement made by his parents made it easy for him to start hoping that perhaps he lived in a fairytale. 

Duke Aegir had always been good at bringing Ferdinand out of his fantasy world. As if he hadn't done enough, he continued on and added: 

"Your betrothed is Hubert von Vestra."

Hubert von Vestra. This had to be a sick joke. The days Ferdinand stayed in his home, he questioned his father at least ten times if he was sure it was that insufferable gargoyle. On his way back to Garreg Mach, he thought that he was just caught in a bad dream, but no matter how much he pinched his body, his eyes wouldn't wake to see the reality that was nothing more than a fantasy. 

It is not like Ferdinand hated the man. Yes, he did  _ not _ agree with the “kind of noble” Hubert was, as he once put it, but there were good qualities to be spoken of as well. He was ever the dutiful man, never one to complain about what he must do, and was extremely devoted. Although he didn't agree with how he delivered these, he had to admit that the man made constructive criticism of those around him and considering them helped tremendously in improving one's self. He was also someone with a flexible mind and a great tactician; he always had at least 3 backup plans and he knew how to use the 'assets' given to him most effectively. 

Looking at it this way, he didn't sound like bad husband material, but then Ferdinand remembered that all of these qualities were reserved for Edelgard. He was suddenly faced with the reality that he would always be second place in his husband's eyes.

His feet were heavy on the ground when he finally reached the academy after a week of travel. Walking through the halls felt like a drag; he wanted nothing more than to go into his room and disappear. It was inevitable that he encountered Hubert himself along the way. 

"Ferdinand."

"...Hubert." 

Those were all the words they exchanged. Ferdinand didn't spare the man a second glance before walking past him. Hubert did not stop him.

-

A month later, Ferdinand had fully accepted his fate. He had come to terms with the fact that he would be someone's husband once the school year was over, but instead of wallowing in despair, he decided to use this to his advantage.

He did not know what kind of husband Hubert planned to be, but he knew that Ferdinand von Aegir was not going to be a mediocre one. Even if he was the only one to dedicate anything into the forced marriage, he refused to not try to at least make it an amicable one.

There were things he had to adjust in his daily life for this to happen. First, he decided to ask professor Byleth to help him focus on reason magic as one of his goals and drop the bow. It was what Hubert specialized in, so he had to know at least a decent level of this to engage in this with the man. He later decided to try out faith magic as well, as he was well aware of Hubert's lack of talent in the subject. 

"It'll be beneficial for us both if I can support him with healing from a distance." He told himself at the time as if he needed any convincing.

Coffee was Hubert's favorite drink. Ferdinand hated it. He would have a lifetime to educate his future husband in the good arts of tea, but for now, he had to educate himself in the beauty of coffee. Working favors for the kitchen staff earned him the use of the dining hall at night where he would brew his coffee and slowly ease himself into at least being able to stand it. There was a long road ahead, but at least he was now able to drink a sip of coffee without cringing...as long as it had at least three tablespoons of sugar. 

He cut his own stable time to indulge in reading in the library. He already did this rather often, normally to research ancient weaponry of the past as a hobby, but he was instead studying magic sigils and books of strategy now. Ferdinand was even seen practicing on a strategic board by himself by some of his classmates until he was shooed out of there. 

Ferdinand felt like he should hate this, but he was instead quite amazed by how much he was learning with these little changes in his life. He had to admit, it was rather nice to have an incentive to go out of his comfort zone like this and take a leap in subjects he would have otherwise not cared much about- except strategy; he just got around to it sooner rather than later. 

Perhaps Hubert didn't ask him to do any of this, but he was grateful to him all the same.

Despite his newfound positive feelings for the arrangement, he still found himself a bit wary of it. This was entirely because ever since he came to know of this, he hadn't spoken a single word to him that wasn't strictly necessary. If you asked him why he was avoiding him, he honestly couldn't tell you. These thoughts made him restless some nights to the point that it would drag him out of his room with the need to take a stroll in the dead silence of the moon to find peace. 

"Unbelievable…" that was the first thing he uttered out to himself as he got back into the halls near the classrooms. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, being annoyed at himself for acting in such a way. What was he running from? And why did he feel the need to run? 

Hubert showing up to bring him out of his messy web of wonder was perhaps the first thing he did right as a life-partner. 

"Oh my, what is this? The noblest of nobles, showing weakness? I thought you were better than that, Ferdinand." 

Said redhead felt a chill go through his spine as he turned around with a dreadful expression to face a smiling viper. 

"Hubert! Could you please not sneak up on me like that?!" For all his shouting, Ferdinand got a single reply. 

"Hm."

When his heart wasn't going a mile a minute, he began to wonder what he was even doing here. Ferdinand wanted to ask, but then he remembered this was Hubert who he was talking about; the man never slept, probably. One has to entertain themselves somehow in these long nights. If sleep isn't one of your preferred activities, you had to fill the void with something else. 

Whatever the “else” stands for was another topic entirely that would never come out of Hubert's tight lips. 

"Why do you care anyway?" It was in his nature to get defensive whenever it came to Hubert as the man did nothing more than berate him. His arms came to cross as he continued. "Shouldn't you be happy I am upset?"

"Is it so foreign that I worry about my husband-to-be?" 

...Oh.

"Do you truly think me so heartless? You wound me, Ferdinand." He said in the most sarcastic tone known to man. 

"...So you were told as well." That was all Ferdinand managed to say. Somehow, in the back of his mind, a voice kept whispering to him that maybe Hubert wasn't even aware of the arrangement. At least that was one less demon to fight with.

"Naturally. I may not be able to choose my spouse, but I can at least know who it will be." As if Hubert had realized that Ferdinand was trying to decipher what his face reflected, he stepped forward and continued, dramatically bringing his hand up as he spoke. "I must say, however, I am rather surprised. Surprised that you haven't thrown a fit since you came upon this knowledge."

He was right to make that observation. With the record these two had, an explosion from the fiery one was to be expected. However, as the weeks went by, it has yet to happen. Ferdinand never took the opportunity. 

"I've no choice but to accept it-"

"-And you've done more than just accepting it, you know?" Hubert could practically read the 'what...?' Ferdinand's face was screaming. In his mercy, he continued. "Not a single complaint of this arrangement has left your mouth. Furthermore, I've seen you in the dining hall, brewing coffee. There is also your sudden request for studying reason…" 

Ferdinand was surprised at how much attention Hubert paid to him, but in retrospect, it was to be expected. He kept a close eye on everyone around him, keeping a mental profile of everyone. As he was caught up in this little fact, he failed to notice how close Hubert suddenly came to be.

"Not to mention you've yet to come curse me to hell and back. If I was a fool, I'd say you like this arrangement. How scandalous." The shit-eating grin Hubert wore was getting on his nerves, but that was probably its purpose. He also ignored Ferdinand's complaint about him being too close.

"I wouldn't go so far, but...well, I don't hate you. And I know there is no way around this." This seemed to catch Hubert's attention, who now covered his face with his hand as he stared down at him. "We will marry, and we will have to interact both in private and in public. I figured I should try to appreciate the things that you indulge in." A few seconds of silence, then he added: "...I want to be a good husband." 

Hubert was speechless, yet his face was still unreadable- ignoring the fact that with him covering half of it didn’t help him decipher anything. Ferdinand found this to be extremely irritating as he had no idea what was the end goal in dragging this information out of him or even having this conversation. 

"Never one to half-ass anything, huh…" It felt like hours had passed when Hubert finally muttered out a statement. 

Ferdinand didn't know this, but something inside Hubert clicked. His purpose for following and cornering Ferdinand was to find out why he had gone through immense troubles to avoid him while simultaneously willingly taking part in activities that he previously didn't, which also 'happened' to be to Hubert's liking. It completely went against his initial theory that he was so angry with the arrangement that he wanted nothing to do with him until he had no choice but to face him. 

Hearing these words come from the one he would call his husband one day made the gears inside his brain to turn another way. He was no longer following a plan; he is now going astray, following an impulse. 

"Heh." He finally removed his hand from his mouth and stepped in closer. If Ferdinand had something to say, he didn't say it until after Hubert had placed his hand on his cheek. 

"Uh, what are you doing?" He must not realize how dumb he sounded speaking like that, but Hubert had no time to make fun of him right now. He had only one thing in his mind.

"Hu-"

Ferdinand could not finish that sentence, for it was pushed back into his throat by the lips of one stupid man named Hubert. 

When his initial shock left him, Ferdinand tried to reach his hand up and push the man away. He had to ask him if he had lost his goddamn mind, but apparently, Hubert still had at least half of it considering he caught his hand before it could reach his shoulder. 

This had to be a nightmare or perhaps another one of those weird dreams he sometimes gets or...whatever the fuck. He couldn't convince himself into thinking that there was anything in this realm of existence that could be considered real. 

And yet, the feeling of Hubert's surprisingly warm lips was ever-present against his own. 

He eased up, but he did not kiss back. Ferdinand was merely confused and he needed the validation that when this ended, he wouldn't suddenly open his eyes and wake up in his bedroom alone. Hubert, who was well in sync with him tonight, left his lips briefly to talk against them. 

"This suits you; a stupid expression on your face and words caught in your throat." The smirk on his face was evident. "But I'd like to do more than kiss a wall, Ferdinand."

This was the reminder he needed. As if something turned inside of him, much like Hubert, he suddenly began to kiss him while parting his lips wide enough to house a foreign tongue. When one such thing came inside, besides letting out a moan, he did nothing to stop this. On the contrary, Ferdinand's arms came to wrap around his shoulders, holding him as close as he could. 

From then on the kiss turned sloppy, but it didn't seem like either of them minded at all. Now that his hands were free, Hubert let them roam freely up the sides of the other, sending shivers up his body. If he didn't like this, he didn't say it, but he knew that wasn't the case because Ferdinand, ever the vocal one, made only sounds of satisfaction. 

As much as they wanted to continue their intense session, both had to part ways from each other's mouth to catch a breather. There were no words between them, just heavy panting with many questions coming from all sides. When this realization hit them, they locked lips together once more so they didn't have time to think about what they were doing.

Ferdinand didn't know when it happened since he could barely focus on anything that wasn't biting Hubert's lips, but he had lost his cravat somewhere along the way. He was pushed against the wall behind him, his uniform was already opened along with the shirt he wore under it. The only reason he realized this was because of how cold he suddenly felt, but Hubert was hellbent on proving himself to be inside his mind as he came to warm him up almost as soon as he thought of this. 

The next time they parted lips was when Hubert let his leg slide in between Ferdinand's, a whimper escaping him in return, mostly embarrassed that he did that because he was now aware of how happy he was to see him. Hubert couldn't help but let out a satisfied chuckle. 

"Ever the eager one, aren't you, Ferdinand?" 

"L-Leave me alone, Hubert." With the tone he spoke, you could assume that they were fighting if you weren't able to see what they were doing at the moment. The expression on his face matched the tone as well. 

"Oh really? Then I suppose I should do as asked and leave you here like this." He had no intention of doing so, but Hubert liked to play a sick game of pretend. He began to retreat, but he was brought back full force by a gasping Ferdinand, clutching onto his shoulders as if his life depended on it. 

"D-Do not dare, you undead goblin!" Well, Hubert had one thing clear now; Ferdinand didn't mind begging.

Interesting.

"What a needy fiancé I have…" This murmur dragged out of his mouth as if it was poison, but for Ferdinand, the taste of it was so sweet it may as well have been an antidote. He was able to drink more of it when Hubert occupied his mouth again, locking it with his for a third time. 

Ferdinand wasn't able to focus as much on the kiss he was receiving anymore because it was no longer the only stimulation. There were hands, gloved ones, that roamed directly on his skin as if they were trying to paint a landscape. If that wasn't enough, Hubert's leg continued to remind him that it was there when he would rub it against the growing bulge of the heir of Aegir.

"Y-You...you are killing m-me, von Vestra." Ferdinand could not bear the silence, nor could he keep up with the man at this point, so he turned away to speak. If he was trying to hide his arousal, it was futile; he wore it clearly on his face, perhaps more than necessary. 

"That is what I meant to do, von Aegir." But he didn't sound as confident as before because Ferdinand decided to stop being only receptive. He tentatively put his hands on the man. They were only on his chest, but he knew what he wanted already.

"Do you mean to take me here? In the open, like this?" His voice wavered, a bit unsure. He was starting to show weakness again, but if he was already being intimate with his fiancé, he might as well trust him enough to do that. 

"I do not see the problem. You are clearly on board with the idea." His leg rose on cue, making the younger man squirm. Hubert almost licked his lips; how he longed to see more of that, but he instead continued speaking. "Unless you are willing to walk to our dorms, but that would risk me losing interest and leave you-" 

"-you will do no such thing!" Hubert was starting to become fond of how honest Ferdinand can be. "I just… you've already robbed of a romantic first kiss like I'd always wanted. I… I simply do not wish to feel like you see me as someone you have 'the right' to bed because...we are bound now." 

"And yet you're willing to let me have my way with you right here, even if that was the truth." 

"Well, yes. I… want you. Even despite that." He bit his lip, his gaze casting downwards. 

Hubert sighed. Oh, how he hated emotions and how Ferdinand insisted on bringing them in. He was not used to having to face them directly. He hadn't even faced what he truly felt for Ferdinand, whatever the fuck it was that he felt. Like him, he couldn't say he hated the noble, or at least not anymore. In the months they've spent in Garreg Mach, he has proven himself to be quite useful and more flexible than he originally thought. He had his reservations still, as Hubert was a tough nut to crack, but for the most part, he could say that he had misjudged Ferdinand. He may yet prove useful to the ambitions he serves, but more than that…

It seems like he came to care for him, in his twisted sense. 

"You think too much." Was the first thing Hubert said. Before he could protest, he leaned down to press his lips gently against his cheek, a gesture so tender yet so foreign coming from the older man that Ferdinand thought he was caught in another dream. "That is not what I think of you." He already felt his face heating up. He hated this, he hated Ferdinand, or rather, he hated that he didn't hate him. "I cannot...speak for what I feel for you, but we have quite a long time to figure that out together, don't we? This isn't the time to worry about that, Ferdinand." 

That was colder than intended, so he decided to let something slip. "..I want you as well. For more reasons than just physical pleasure." 

Ferdinand decided that he was okay with that response. He even smiled a little, despite still being freaked out by the thought of Hubert being something close to tender. He grabbed his collar and brought him down to kiss him once more, this time more sweetly. 

Five seconds later, the sweetness turned into raw desire once more when one of them intruded in the mouth of the other, and the mood came right back.

With complicated emotions out the way, Ferdinand felt it easier to voice the pleasure he felt as Hubert's hands roamed over his body yet again. They grew bolder, coming to squeeze his side and arch him upwards only to the move lower until they were behind him. He never thought he was someone capable of making sounds so lewd until he felt like he was being groped. And good goddess did he enjoy how that felt.

"Hubert…" he whimpered out after he broke their kiss again. For once, said man didn't immediately respond with a witty comment, instead he wore an expression on his face that Ferdinand couldn't seem to read. He sort of figured out what it was that he was thinking when he felt his hands groping at him again, only with much less care this time. Simultaneously he raised his leg against his erection, causing Ferdinand's voice to come out sounding wetter than before. "H-Hubert…!" 

"My…" Hubert finally found his voice after he confirmed what he heard was not an illusion. He didn't ever think the annoying tones of Ferdinand’s voice could also produce something sounding so sweet that he craved more of. He was filled with a sudden need to hear more from him, to hear him pleading for him and him alone. His thoughts had become clouded long ago, but now it was impossible to hope going back to his sane mental state, at least until he buried himself into this 'noble' he had in front of him.

"H-Hubert, please, do not tease me like this…" his voice wavered, but he could tell that Ferdinand was attempting to use a more serious voice. It was his hands that were now on Hubert, more specifically, they went down to his crotch. Or attempted to, at any rate, for Hubert knew exactly what he was planning to do when and he let him go to take his wrists and pin them against the wall.

"No, von Aegir; I will not give you that power." 

"What...do you mean?" Ferdinand asked, but there was nothing but confusion in his eyes. If anything he seemed more turned on than before. 

"Do not think I am blind to your intentions; I know full well you want to use my body to convince me of following your pace." A wry smile came to his lips. "You are the one following me." 

"Perhaps if you weren't so slow, I'd be a little more submissive." 

"Who do you think you're talking to with a tone like that?" Hubert sounded indignant, but he liked the defiance. It did wonders for his excitement after all. "Do you truly think someone like you could ever hope to lead? Look at you. I've barely done anything to you and your face is all red. You let your voice run so wildly too…" He loved to rub against his crotch, but he brought himself a little closer too and spoke in a lower tone for him. "It seems to me you are not as noble as you appear."

"Please, Hubert…" At first, he thought that Ferdinand would take offense in the mere implication that he was something less than a perfect noble, but he was full of surprises tonight. "I-I did not say it just to defy you… I would like to feel your hands on my body… more… specifically… I- ah. I want… you to touch me. Hubert, I-I want you inside me." 

Oh. Oh my. Ferdinand von Aegir? A whore? It's more likely than you think.

Hubert couldn't help but let out a chuckle, which then turned into the maniacal laughter that represented him. Ferdinand seemed to not be startled by this; he seemed glad, for he knew that he was laughing in the good kind of amusement. "It seems I have overestimated you. To call you anything above a whore is too much of a mercy. Perhaps that is still something too high to use for you." 

"Hubert, I swear, if you do not-" 

Ferdinand's words were caught on his throat. The image of one Hubert von Vestra moving his hand close to his mouth and taking hold of his glove with his teeth, then carefully removing said glove, leaving his hand bare, might've just been the hottest thing he has ever seen. 

"Now now, Ferdinand, do not get ahead of yourself." Hubert's words only came after he took the glove from his mouth and pocketed it. His now bare hand came to hold up his chin, making him look at him directly into his eyes. "I know how hard it is for a creature like you to think of anything that isn't getting yourself filled to the brim. It is, however, your first time; precautions are to be taken. Unless you mean to tell me you've gone so far as to let yourself be deflowered by someone else." 

"...Th-That is none of your business." He seemed adamant of now revealing anything, but that changed exactly five seconds later. "I have not… you are… That is… Th-This will be my first… Y-You, I mean." 

"How, then, are you so sure you want me to be inside you?" 

"...I have not been in a sexual encounter with anyone, but I do not need another person to let my hands do the work for me… n-nor are my fingers the only ones allowed to get inside…" 

Another chuckle. Much darker and shorter than before, but good enough to make Ferdinand quiver. "I see. I was right; you're less than whore. At least a whore keeps some of their humanity. You are just a hole, desperately waiting for someone to come give you that which you need." His thumb moved dangerously close to his lips, and he even began to caress them as if they were something precious to him. 

"...If that is true, then perhaps you'll do me the honors…?" 

"Heh. You are like a bitch in heat." Then he shoved his thumb inside his mouth with no warning. Ferdinand loved it.

There was something that Hubert could not explain that made seeing Ferdinand suck on his fingers so appealing. He had used his thumb to part his lips and intrude in his mouth, but he had since changed it to be his index and middle. He could tell that even the noble was a bit surprised at what he was doing as he had an expression that Hubert couldn't read, but he also didn't think too much and simply let himself follow the flow. 

With such a show, it wasn't surprising that Hubert seemed to forget what he intended to do as he entertained Ferdinand like that. He managed to break off the stare and use his other hand to pull down his pants and underwear in one fell swoop and soon after that, the erected cock that had been hiding for too long finally came out in the open. 

Ferdinand found himself shivering at the sudden cold he felt, yet when he felt warmth wrap around his member in the form of Hubert's hand, he moaned for more. 

"Ah, y-yes…"

"I don't believe I've given you permission to speak." Without missing a beat, Hubert went ahead and shoved in his ring finger inside his mouth with little care, something that startled but also excited Ferdinand even more. "Make yourself useful. Holes are meant to be filled, no?" 

He almost wanted to just stay like this. Stroking his cock in this slow painful pace was nice because it was fast enough to get Ferdinand to moan but also slow enough that he soon found himself whining. He couldn't speak, so he couldn't ask and so, he wouldn't get. Hubert so adored to see him as his inexperienced tongue went in between his fingers, and the way both of his hands gripped his arm as he did this was enchanting. Hubert might even go as far as saying he looked beautiful.

Hubert was starting to enjoy this a little too much. He didn't mean to feel so much from seeing the noble turn himself into a needy whore in front of him, willing cooperating and whining out for more. 

"That's enough." Just as quickly as his fingers had gone into his mouth, they left. Ferdinand wanted to complain, but he was ever the obedient hole and refused to let himself speak. He did allow himself to whine, however, for he felt he had to communicate some way.

Even if he wanted to be a brat again and speak, Hubert closed the gap between them by kissing him once more. Ferdinand returned the kiss and immediately after he began to feel several things- one after the other. He could feel how the hand on his cock had decided to be merciful and quicken the pace it had set. Then it was how said hand took the liberty to squeeze him and press on the member roughly, making Ferdinand a mess. After that, it was the other hand snaking its way down his back, and eventually, as Hubert bit his lower lip and pulled on it, Ferdinand finally felt the sweet sensation of invasion. 

"Hah-!" Ferdinand reacted loudly when that happened. The moan he let out against his lips was one Hubert would not soon forget. He did notice that he didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all. On the contrary, having his fingers inside of him made Ferdinand's arousal all the more intense. This was made evident by his now throbbing cock leaking out precum. 

It took Hubert a few movements to figure out why. 

"...You've done this before. Plenty, it seems. It is quite loose in here." Hubert stated as a fact, but he was a little surprised. It hadn't occurred to him until now that Ferdinand too was a man with those needs. This was convenient to his cause though and it made it easy to slip further inside of him.

If he thought Ferdinand was enjoying himself before, he was now seeing how that had only been the beginning. 

"O-Oh god, yes-" He could no longer hold back, Ferdinand had to speak. But Hubert wanted to hear this, so he decided to milk the talkative mouth he had instead. 

"My, Ferdinand. It's like I pushed the right button." He cooed, trying to see what he could get out of him by saying that. 

"Hubert…!" Not much, it seems. He should've known better; with the state Ferdinand is in, he can probably hardly do anything, but feel the sensation of Hubert's fingers sinking deeper into his ass. 

"Is this what you truly enjoy? It must be so, otherwise, you wouldn't indulge in it quite often." Hubert insisted. He wanted to push him to the limit, to hear what he had to say when he no longer had a filter.

"...ways...I…" 

"Pardon?" Maybe a bit overstimulated, which wasn't bad, but Hubert was more interested in his words. He compromised by slowing down the pace the hand on his cock had. 

"I-I always do this… e-everytime I.. .touch myself-" Hubert pushed against the walls inside the man, which made him let out another moan against him. "Truthfully I enjoy it more than anything else. That is why I-I… I need it…!" 

"I must agree that you do. Look at you." He chuckled, looking down at him as if he had any right to say such a thing when he was as needy as he was. The only difference between them was that Hubert had years of discipline under his belt that allowed him to not lower himself to a state similar to Ferdinand’s. As pitiful as he looks, objectively speaking, Hubert wished that the smaller noble never gained the same discipline he has. 

Hubert’s smile curled into a mischievous one as the words kept flowing out of his mouth. "I’m surprised even someone like you has considered doing something that lewd. I don’t think it’s a common practice for good boys your age to start thinking about shoving things up their asses. And who knows what has been inside you."

"Th-that is none of your business-!" Goddess was it hard to play hard to get when Hubert did wonders with his fingers alone. "You should o-only see it that you shove yourself inside right this inst-"

"So impatient… But I cannot say I dislike it." Ferdinand was about to whine more when Hubert suddenly decided to pull his fingers out of the man, leaving him with that empty feeling that he always loathed. Not only that, but he took a step back and left the man’s body alone all-together. "I suppose you’ll have no qualms with showing me how much you want me."

"I-I… what?"

"I don’t see how it’s fair that I do everything to seduce you. Shouldn’t you try to entice me as well? I believe it was you who wanted to be a ‘good husband’, right?" The smirk he had on his face was an evil one, thinking that Ferdinand wouldn’t take his words to heart.

He did.

Ferdinand’s hands were finally free to do what they wanted, for Hubert didn’t put any restrictions in this ‘seduction’ he was speaking of. Because of this, he was met with no resistance when they finally cupped his crotch, just like he wanted to do so before. A glance up revealed to him that Hubert’s constant poker face can be broken, but he only managed to do so briefly.

"There’s no reason to restrain yourself with me, Hubert." He sounded like he was mostly thinking out loud than talking to him, but either way, he didn’t get a reply. His eyes focused downwards as his hands were kind enough to release the man from his prison, growing visibly pleased when he finally laid his eyes on what was hopefully going to be inside of him very shortly. 

He licked his lips, and this was not something Hubert missed. It took every ounce of his strength to not comment on it.

Ferdinand didn’t mean to take too long seeing as he would much rather satisfy Hubert with his hole, but he let his hands wander over his cock. He still wore gloves, meaning he couldn’t get the feel for it too clearly, but there would (hopefully) be more opportunities to do this in the future. It was hypnotizing to see it grow in his hands and hear how Hubert’s breath became a little heavier than before. 

"Hubert...I have to confess something-" He intended to take this to the grave, at least that’s what he told himself weeks before, but here he was, about to spill it out. "When I was informed you were to be my husband, I felt many things at once. I did not want to admit it at the time, but...one of those things was joy." 

If Hubert had something to say, it was his turn to have it caught up in his throat when Ferdinand’s hands squeezed his member as he smiled a little to himself. "The truth is, despite everything, I’ve...been attracted to you ever since I first laid my eyes upon you. It is strange, but every time we argued, I was always left wondering when it was going to be that you would have enough and push me against a wall and, ah, make me shut up. I would take such thoughts with me to bed, and they’ve given the most pleasant ‘me-times’ I’ve had for a while. I do not know how I managed to look you in the eye after each time.

"I-I have… I was not joking before; about needing you. Because seeing you now, I cannot think of anything I’d like more than to be completely under your mercy.” His words brought back the impatience in him, and so he let go of Hubert’s cock to instead grab his wrist. He then turned around and brought him closer to himself by pulling on said wrist. It was then that he pushed back his butt against his cock, which he could now feel it throbbing. Perhaps he was on the right track after all. 

Right or not, however, feeling his member against his ass was enough to bring back some of the arousal that had left him. He suddenly realized he was so close to what he had wanted for many weeks now and found himself longing for the man harder than ever before. “Hubert, pl-please… I am begging you; please make use of me. Y-You… called me a hole before, and you are right; th-that is all that I am.”

A pause. Then, shakily, he breathed out more words. 

"A-A hole. For you."

Ferdinand could go on if Hubert wanted him to, but at that moment, instead of snarky words, he felt how his hips were suddenly gripped, his body was pushed against the wall more and something much bigger than anything he had ever had inside finally pressed at his entrance. He could only describe what he felt at that moment with a single word.

Bliss.

Even though Ferdinand’s exposed body was being pushed against the cold wall of the hallway, he could only fill warmth. It was as if he had caught on fire and he did not want to be doused in water, he wanted to burn brighter for longer. The feeling of finally having someone slamming into him exceeded whatever fantasies he had about this before. The fact that the someone was Hubert made it all the better. 

"F-Fuck, Hubert…!" He had lost his filter completely, and the little discipline he had alongside it. He was smiling, perhaps a little wider than you’d expect, as moans poured out of his mouth while Hubert pounded in him. 

"M-My, lost your way with words, Ferdie?" It was hard to continue to sound all-mighty when he was succumbing to the blissful pleasure that was being buried inside Ferdinand, but Hubert von Vestra wasn’t a quitter. He pointed that out because it turned him on; to make such a nobleman be reduced to this… this needy whore. Hubert had never felt so thrilled before. 

"Y-yes… yes, I-I-" Such a position made it easy for Hubert to hit against his prostate, and if Ferdinand thought he couldn’t get any louder, he proved himself wrong right then and there when he basically yelled out Hubert’s name. That act was enough to make them both shiver. 

Pushing him harder against the wall by pressing against the back of his shoulder, Hubert allowed himself to fuck into Ferdinand harder than before. He seemed to like it rough, and luckily for him, so did Hubert. In truth, having this much freedom to set the pace was liberating, and not something he often got to indulge in.

He might already be able to qualify this as the best sex he’s had. And he wasn’t even done yet.

"Hu-Hub… ert…" His words were barely coherent; all he could say now was the man’s name in various tones. Hubert liked this, he liked this oh so much. 

"It seems… you are only capable of saying my name. It suits you, Ferdinand." The hand that was near his neck trailed upwards and grabbed at the man’s hair, suddenly pulling him back and tilting his head. "How convenient for us, seeing as you now belong to me. And only to me.” 

Before Ferdinand had a moment to perhaps say something more coherent, Hubert used his other hand near his hips to angle him upwards. In this new position, he leaned back a little and forced Ferdinand to stand taller on his tiptoes. With this, he was able to finally bite down on his neck like he had wanted to from the beginning. He had to mark the man or he would not know peace. 

The new angle was also convenient as he could still hit deep inside Ferdinand, so you heard no complaints from him. Instead, he spread his legs and moved along his pace, all too happy to beg for more of this. 

Their closeness, the heat they shared; it was starting to be a little too much for them. Ferdinand could feel Hubert growing inside of him and could wager a guess in what that meant. Because of this, he was able to find words to express what he wanted once he realized this.

"H-Hubert… please, p-please finish inside of me…"

Hubert’s eyes were on Ferdinand. He must have felt this, for he continued. "Please, Hubert… fuck, d-darling… I need you; a- _ all _ of you in me.” 

"Don’t worry, Ferdie." Hubert’s voice, though breathy and on the verge of becoming a moaning mess, managed to sound cocky enough to deliver his lines. "I would never leave my lovely hole wanting."

He wasn’t expecting to receive official permission, and it’s not like he needed it anyway for he planned on doing whatever he wanted, but after hearing Ferdinand explicitly beg for his cum, something inside of him turned and he was able to reach a climax after a few more intense thrusts. He didn’t know it at the time, but the way he pulled Ferdinand’s hair as he finished in him was what brought Ferdinand an early release as well. 

They stayed like that, linked together in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever. It was slow, but Hubert began to let go of Ferdinand and let him stand on his own two feet as he slid out of him. Even so, he carefully held him with both of his hands now; he doubted he had much strength on his knees at the moment, and it would be quite troublesome if he were to fall flat on his face now. 

"Satisfied?" Hubert broke the silence between them, his knowing tone coming back full force. 

"Yes. Very." Ferdinand responded almost instantly, though by the sound of his voice you could tell he was still a little too far gone.

"Goddess, Ferdinand. Don’t faint on me now; we still have to get back to our rooms."

"...Your room… t-take me to your room." Ferdinand corrected him, now a bit more well placed in reality. "You cannot get rid of me now. I wish to spend the rest of the night with you… darling."

Hubert smiled genuinely for the first time that night, a strange sensation in his heart that he didn’t know well, but only Ferdinand had been able to make him feel that way. He kissed the side of his head, nodding afterward.

"Of course, my love."

-

Even 5 years after they married, Ferdinand and Hubert’s love was still as strong as it was back in the academy. The night they shared made it easier for them to accept their obvious feelings for each other, but it took them until the wedding day to be able to say them out loud in their wedding vows. Everyone that was present at the ceremony said the same thing; it was perhaps the most honest display of love any of them had ever seen. If they hadn’t been arranged to marry, they would have still eloped, even if it took them a little longer. 

Ferdinand, now Prime Minister, and Hubert, now Minister of the Imperial Household, had become the right and left hand of the new Emperor of Adrestia. Even though they were merely servants of their Emperor, they were more well known than her. The Two Jewels, or so they were called by the common folk. 

Hubert was not happy with this reputation. Ever the devoted one to Edelgard, he hated the idea of ‘taking the spotlight’ from her, and could not understand how he could be ‘above’ her in any way. Ferdinand understood this of course, but he was ever the romantic one and adored the fact that their love was so strong the people felt the need to sing more praises of it than of their ruler.

"Ferdinand?"

"Ah-!" Ferdinand still made it a habit to daydream about things like this, even when he was working. He loved his job almost as much as he loved Hubert, but even he needed a little break from it every now and then, so he’d let his mind wander. "Professor. Forgive me, I did not hear you coming in."

"Yeah, I could tell." But Byleth had a small smile on her face. "Still crazy in love, I see."

"Haha, yes, I suppose you could say that. I feel as though my darling has just gotten better and better with the years. It is hard for me to do anything but adore him more each and every day." 

"If you were Hubert, he would have probably asked me to shut up." It was always amusing to the woman they were so different, yet managed to fit so well. "It’s cute."

"C-Cute? Ah, well..." Ferdinand could feel his cheek heat up a little, but he merely chuckled in reply. "Thank you. Anyway, is there something you needed from me?"

"Ah, yeah." It seems she had forgotten why she even came in here. She seemed to be looking for something in her pockets, and eventually, she pulled something out from it, placing it on Ferdinand’s desk. "I believe this belongs to you. You don’t wear these anymore, but I remember you used to when you were in the Officer’s Academy."

Ferdinand recognized it immediately. It was one of those simple white cravats he used to wear before. He now fancied cravats with colors, particularly red, but seeing this brought him memories. He took it and smiled to himself, letting the memories of his academy days flood his mind before he looked up to her. "Thank you! That is indeed mine. But where did you find it? I do not wear these anymore like you said."

"I didn’t find it recently. It was 5 years ago when I came upon this actually, I’d just forgotten to give it back to you." Her smile was turning a little wider, and Ferdinand started to feel like he was missing something. 

"Is that so? Well, thank you all the same. Even if the delivery is late, I appreciate it."

"I figured getting that back would bring you nice memories." Her voice was knowing. A little too knowing. Ferdinand was drawing a blank. 

"I-I beg your pardon? You must forgive me, but I do not know what you are talking about, Prof-" As he said this, it suddenly hit to him. How Ferdinand, a man who took care of his appearance meticulously every morning, came to lose something he wore on the daily. 

The cravat. Of course. The damn cravat that was removed from his neck when he-

"W-Wait, Professor!! You can’t mean…!"

"You guys weren’t particularly hiding anyway; You shouldn’t be surprised someone saw." Her laughter just made this all the worse. Ferdinand von Aegir liked to think of himself as a strong man, but this accursed lost item was making him turn into a puddle of nothing.

"I-I am sorry...you had to see something like that..." Not to mention hear- Gods, how much did she see?!

Byleth shook her head. "Don’t sweat it; sometimes desire just takes over our minds. I would know." Ferdinand felt like he shouldn’t ask, even if he felt otherwise, he decided against it. He wanted this conversation to end already so he could drown himself in work and forget the immense amount of embarrassment he felt in the moment.

Perhaps sensing his uncomfortable mood, Byleth decided to turn on her heel and go for the door. She was sure he had a lot to think about, but the Ashen Demon wasn’t merciful. When she reached the door frame, she stopped and looked back at him.

"You know, I’m not quite sure you’re actually sorry. After all this time, you both still have yet to correct that mistake."

Ferdinand made up his mind. He would no longer indulge in his kink for being taken in the most inconvenient of places.

Bringing this up to Hubert the next time he saw him just made his lovely husband nod along before taking him in a risky place yet again. Ferdinand, ever the devoted husband, made sure to put on a show for him. 

And anyone who was lucky enough to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here you can see the ACTUAL ending of this clusterfuck](https://twitter.com/RoslynnMena/status/1202743691787587585)


End file.
